The invention relates to a processing machine for workpieces consisting of flat material, in particular, sheet-metal parts, comprising at least one work station which is designed as a bending station, in which the workpiece aligned parallel to a bending plane can be clamped by means of a lower beam and an upper beam for carrying out a bending operation and can be bent along a bending edge by means of a bending beam, as well as a manipulator device with a gripping means for holding the workpiece and a positioning device for the gripping means, with which this can be moved in the bending plane in a first direction transversely to the bending edge and rotated about an axis at right angles to the bending plane.
Processing machines of this type are known from the state of the art as bending centers, wherein in their case it is merely possible to carry out only one type of bending operation and, in addition, only a limited number thereof, as well.